This invention relates to a spot-type disc brake for automotive vehicles. The brake includes a U-shaped housing which straddles a brake disc and has a housing bridge. A first housing leg is provided which has a piston-and-cylinder unit. A second, external housing leg, also, is provided having a first brake shoe attached to a carrier plate which is arranged on a first, piston-side leg and having a second brake shoe attached to a carrier plate which is arranged on the second, external leg and supports the housing radially relative to the axis of the brake disc, and with projections on the carrier plate which supports the brake shoe in the radial direction and in the circumferential direction.
German Published Patent Application DE-OS 28 04 808 describes a brake-shoe holding device of a spot-=type disc brake for automotive vehicles having two carrying parts which are arranged at a distance with regard to each other in the circumferential direction of the brake disc. A brake shoe is displaceably guided on the carrying parts in the direction of brake application and is connected with the carrying part circumferentially of the brake disc in such a positive manner as to ensure that, at least in case of higher brake application forces, the frictional force ensuing at the brake shoe will be transmitted to both carrying parts. A disadvantage of this floating-caliper spot-type disc brake is found in a brake carrier to be fastened on a steering knuckle and straddling a brake disc in a U-shaped manner.